


Love At The First Inhale

by UsEnOnAmE



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Itoshi Rin, Alpha Nagi Seishiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, English, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Isagi Yoichi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsEnOnAmE/pseuds/UsEnOnAmE
Summary: Isagi's smell was too tempting to resist.So Nagi has to act quickly, before anyone could ever think of stealing the little striker away from him.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Shut The Fuck Up, Genius

This boy was special.

But not special in like a genius would be. After all, Nagi saw and exchanged with strong people on the field, experiencing true power and loss, sometimes. 

But it was rare. Because as Reo says, Nagi Seichiro is unbeatable. Well, it’s not untrue, considering the fact that the white haired boy never really felt threatened by any football players, for as long as he could remember. No one was here to stop him. No one was here to keep the ball from touching his feet, and no one was here to make him go in full-concentration. He was a perfect genius.

Boredom was then the only teamate in his life.

And, as years went by, as he grew stronger each days he played with the ball, Nagi understood something. He realised it in Blue Lock. He saw it in the eyes of Isagi Yoichi, when the dark haired boy looked up to him, and called him - more like insulted him, by the dark venom he put in his deep growl - a genius. 

Well. Technically, it was Nagi’s fault for provoking him by asking such a question.

But you can’t possibly discuss that. After all, any Alpha would like to approach such a sweet sent. Isagi’s went through Seichiro’s throat, filling the air of the intoxicating flagrance, the one Seichiro loved to smell after a heavy rain, on the pavement. But lighter, and with a touch of fresh honey, so, so sweet. Almost like a candy. And the boy wasn’t even aware of that, as he continued to play against Nagi with determination. Seichiro suppressed a deep growl, not to startle any of the players, and held back his fangs as much as he could. 

You could say it was love by the first inhale.

His curiosity soon transformed into interest, when he understood that the boy was an Omega. It was very faint, and he could barely link it, but the smaller stature and the sweet sent of the other gave a hint of their genre to Nagi. What was doing an unmated Omega in a centre full of Alphas? Unprotected? It was suicide. Well, Nagi was in no way disgusted of revulsed by omegas, but he was taught of the dangers they could experience. 

It would be lying to say that minutes later, he wasn’t troubled. 

It was the first time someone looked at him with such a dark animosity. Not even paying him attention afterwards, and focusing his mind on the goal before him. Those deep, blue eyes, who locked up with his lighter ones, shining through the black strands of his dark hair. So different from the almost hesitant, awkward boy he met some minutes ago, when the match started. Nagi must have really angered him. 

And strangely, the thought delighted the genius, giving him shivers at the simple idea of being the cause of this outburst. Because he saw Isagi running and struggling to get control of the ball, making Nagi actually do some efforts. He sweated, he ran, dodged, and attacked. Not effortlessly, but with concentration, and awareness. Nagi never felt this entranced by a game. 

He takes it back. This omega was by no means someone who needed protection.

His name was Isagi, he understood it quickly, with several shouts his teammates gave him sometimes, followed by Isagi's direct nod.

A dark, dangerous glint surrounded his black pupils as je purred quietly at the thought of knowing the boy’s name.

Playing soon became hunting, and Nagi no longer controlled the urge, at the moment Isagi went for the last goal at the end. And this day, despite all of Nagi’s efforts, the rival team won. 

Seichiro really didn't mind. 

(He really doesn't.)

Isagi's delighted, pinky and sweaty face was worth the loss. 

Then, the inevitable came. Nagi left Reo, by a urge of sudden selfishness, in an act of pure instinct, when he saw the familiar baby face of the black haired striker, at the gathering of the second phase. He saw Reo’s horrified eyes, and chose to ignore it, to focus on the fact that his fingers twitched with the urge to go and grab Isag’s right cheek. He restrained himself. The second Yoichi gave him the order to come, he felt shudders of excitement. A small, tiny smile made his was to his lips, almost invisible, and he turned his head, simply staring at his now past partner, before moving on, and stand to Isagi’s left side.

They exited the arena, finally alone. Silence met them, with a long corridor, who ended with a large door. Nagi, for a second, met Bachira’s amused smile, who talked calmly with Isagi. 

This Alpha was strong. He had technique, and speed. A bit insane, but strong enough for Nagi to consider him as a threat. Well, it isn’t like Isagi wasn’t insane too, but still. Even though he was nice, even if he tried to bound with Nagi.. Something irked the white Alpha. Something went in his skin, dark and impulsive, wanting him to go and fucking rip apart Bachira’s hands that were on the other boy’s shoulders. 

And he blinked, surprised by his own agressive erupt. It was unexpected, considering the fact that Nagi never considered himself as violent. 

Was it anger? Is this what he just experienced? 

They lost to Rin. The arrogant boy with long eyelashes. This one was so full of himself, it was nerve-cracking. And the other team took Bachira as their fourth member. 

Nagi never saw Isagi so upset, but again, it hasn’t been long since they first met. Still, the view of Isagi’s widened eyes surprised him. Of course Nagi wish they could’ve won. Of course he wasn’t glad by the defeat they were just shoved down with. But strangely, here, looking at Bachira’s impassible expression, who was about to leave the field with his new team..

He couldn’t help but feel a spark of twisted satisfaction go through his heart, making a shining glow go through his light blue eyes. 

Bachira frowned instantly, and stared at him slightly enough for him to take that as a warning. The white haired player stared at him with his usual impassible face, and approached slowly Isagi, making Bachira’s smile freeze for some seconds. Then, he told Isagi to try and steal him back, and went into the door, without forgetting to throw a cold smile to Seichiro. 

As if Nagi cared, really. 

(He really doesn't.)

He got to play longer with Isagi. He got to stay alone with him, and to try and beat all players who were above them. 

He got to try and play with someone different from Reo. He had the chance to go outside of his limited zones, and try something new.

In the breaking room, as they waited for their next opponents, they argued. It was the first time Nagi felt this angry. Isagi made him go all sensitive, lately. But it wasn’t the topic here, and he preferred to focus on his big hand grasping Isagi’s hair at this very moment.

It was soft and delicate, darkly blue, making it shine more with the artificial light of the room. And here he was, standing above Yoichi who was sitting on a chair, shadowing his small stature with his big one, and pulling his hair back with a controlled gesture. As predicted, Isagi yelped, the mouth slightly opened on a surprised expression. The sound was tiny, but Nagi heard it, and it took all of his composure not to look at the soft, light skin that was displayed before him, and to stare at the other’s deep eyes instead. 

Isagi’s orbs widened, a bit afraid of the white haired boy who just put him in a completely defenceless position. He felt his head being pulled more backwards, and he gulped down.

A second later, something touched his skin. He gasped, letting out a shaky breath, when he realised that it was Nagi’s nose, who went all the way from his jaw to his Adam apple, sniffing closely his skin rather shamelessly, inhaling his sent at the same time. Astonished, Isagi blinked, and soon, he blushed strongly, knowing that this gesture wasn’t performed between simple friends.

It was a courting move. A bold one, used to try and sent the soon-to-be-claimed, putting little by little their own sent over the other. And that’s what was happening. But this situation was worrying, you know. 

Nagi wasn’t doing it slowly. He was forcefully covering him with his own sent. Isagi never felt this overwhelmed, and disoriented, he grasped Nagi’s uniform, a fearful growl piercing through his voice. The taller didn’t answer, and inhaled deeply the skin of the black haired boy’s throat, humping his nose on the flushed flesh.

" What are you- "

Light blue eyes flashed a warning into Isagi’s deep ones, and the striker automatically quieted down. They were wide, and small, vertical black pupils replaced the usual dilated eyes of the genius, giving him an animalistic look. 

Well, shit.

Isagi frowned, taking into consideration the dangerous situation they were in, and gripped the other's right arm, giving a menacing low growl.

"What do you think you're doing?", he threw daggers at the genius with his deep blue eyes. What the fuck was this guy thinking?

But again, all of the players here were crazy. You just had to take a look at this Rin. A true psychopath. 

Do we have to mention Bachira? Because the guy was a real mess.

Anyways, Isagi don't care about any of that. What truly matters here is their efficiency in the field. 

Nagi didn't move. Nor did he speak.

Instead, he tightened his grip, causing Yoichi to grimace a few seconds because of the pain, before showing his teeth, hissing threateningly with a clear message on his face. 

Don't do anything you'll regret. 

It didn't stop Nagi from gently tracing the omega's soft skin with the edge of his sharp canines.

Oh my god.


	2. Worth The Wait

A lot happened.

Good things, and bad ones.

The addition of Barou in the team. It was chaotic, really. Nagi couldn't even lie down for just a second without getting scolded because he had the misfortune of letting a sock on the floor for too long. Pain in the ass. Then, the fast guy with the long hair arrived, after the most satisfying match Nagi ever had. 

His and Isagi's play was wonderfully mixed, and they clearly ruled over the field at this moment. For the first time, Nagi, after actually ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ, ended up 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠.

This day, Nagi decided to keep moving forward for the sake of his goal, regardless of the illusion Reo belived himself in. Because he couldn't understand the way Reo wasn't able to accept his apology, and forgot about their promise to make it to the world stage. He realized, then, hearing Yoichi preach about how one shouldn't aim to be the one chosen but to be the one who choses, that he made the right descision.

Well of course he did. Nagi was rarely wrong after all. However, his exitement seemed a little bit too much for Isagi to handle, he understood, by the way he received kicks or punches every time he nibbled Yoichi's neck.

And it was adorable. The way Isagi tried to push him away, gripping his shirt tightly, gritting his teeth together while glaring at him. Nagi never felt this grateful for his own great built. Tall, and strong. The perfect opposition of Yoichi's smaller nature. For exemple, look at how Seishiro's hand was able to cover the integrality of Isagi's back head. 

How he was able to tower over him just by being close to him, like this, making him raise his blue eyes, tilting his head backwards. 

Nagi inhales a second.

Good.

Even though it's been days, since their first contact, his scent remained on the smaller boy. But just to be sure, he increased his pheromones, imprinting his frangrance in all the room. Thankfully, there weren't any persons besides the two of them in it, and he was free to add as much pressure as he pleased.

Just to be sure.

"Stop- You fucker- Nagi!!"

Could you really blame him? He couldn't have possibly resisted, seeing the sweating thread that followed Isagi's neck to disapear under his Blue Lock's uniform. Isagi, Isagi..

So proud and stubborn, but still their leader, no matter what Barou might say. They all knew he was the key of their victories, they all knew his darkness wasn't something to be scared of. Isagi's shadow, gritting, growling in every games like a furious beast who craved their reaction. Always, always provoking them.

But it felt right. Good, even.

And finally, they fought against Rin's team.

Nagi lost.

He lost a match for the third time, in Blue Lock, and the ugly feeling was back inside his chest, gripping his heart tight as he realised, opening slightly his lights orbs at Isagi's back, while catching his breath slowly, a hand on his right hip. 

Rin stole Isagi away. He chose his pillar. No, Bachira-

This fucking low-

It doesn't matter who.

His Omega had been far away from him, and for a long time. 

Long, so fucking long. 

And anger was the last and only feeling he put in his training, for the next days, because he was going to where Isagi was, no matter what.

But..

It didn't even matter anymore, he thought, his impassive eyes looming over the big field he was on, because everything was alright now. The grass - the smell of freshly cut herb - was so comforting, his shoulders relaxed without him realising it. Unlike a lot of his comrades, Nagi wasn't really sensitive over the stress of the field. Of course he heard the roar of the audience, low, chanting a rythm that echoed through the walls, loud, cheerful, and big. 

Of course he knew the favorites weren't them. But no matter.

This really was not worth his panic. Not now. Not with the fantastic smell Isagi emeted uncounsiously because of is excitation - or was it fear? - , althought Nagi sometimes thought he was the only one to be able to smell it. It was amazing. How could they not turn around to search who the hell smelled like that? And as importantly, this match would be the most meaningful. It would determine their future carreer in football, and if Nagi wanted to stay close to the chemical reaction he had with Isagi, he had to hand on this opportunity. 

And what a beautiful oportunity.

The chance to crush Japan's top team. Itoshi Sae in person. Rin's brother, the prodigy. A perfect player, they said. Well, in terms of apparences and personality, Nagi definitely prefered Rin. Couldn't read anything on Sae's face, it was like watching a statue.

At least with Rin, you knew, and felt the urge to step back from him when he was pissed off. He was strong, and arrogant, but never a hypocrite. Working hard even after bedtime, and for that, Nagi admits it, he was secretly admirative. Never would he trade his beauty sleep for something like that. He also got along with Isagi, surprisingly, him being the only boy he properly called by his name and not by a weird nickname. 

(Nagi minded.)

But he doesn't, now. 

No, he was more concerned about the suggestive looks the number two gave to his Omega. What was his name again? 

Aiku.. Aiku with something occidental. But anyway, Seishiro was in the verge of becoming irritated, and it was something no one wanted to be a witness of. He chose to ignore Rin's piercing stare, because of course Itoshi knew, he was an alpha too. Nagi wasn't an idiot. He knew Rin could smell his scent all over Isagi, and that he made the connection quickly, because Rin wasn't an idiot either.

The warning inside the number ten's icy orbs was clear enough. Nagi stared back, unimpressed, and rolled his eyes when Rin huffed and went towards Isagi, surely to form a new strategy.

The black haired Alpha sure was handsome, and had an amazing synchronisation with Isagi, but Nagi knew, he felt that, even if they sticked together for a long time, Isagi would surely comme back to him, anyway. 

He would search for Nagi's form, his blue orbs looming over the field, and they would widen a bit because of the fact that Seichirou was already there. Because of course he was there, if it meant Isagi's shiny orbs would widen, causing his chest to swollen with pride. 

He was in a national stage, and this match will determine Japan's future football. He was with Isagi. He was surrounded by other geniuses.

Was it heaven?

Nagi never felt this complete before, it was so weird to just try, without impressing his teamates, because everyone here had a talent. A given, if they had the strength to finish Blue Lock's selection. It was like fitting. Fitting in a case he wasn't even aware of, before. 

He snorted at the idea, attiring weird looks from the enemy. 

The old Nagi was probably playing videos games instead of going to his classes, or playing football with Reo without a real conviction. Circling around Reo like he was his center, the only reason to play. Laughable. The old Nagi couldn't feel the aches of his legs, the strength he put on his arms to run, run and sprint.

He couldn't feel the shivers, down his spine, nor the throb inside his heart, who tightened hard, and hard. 

It was anticipation, he learned.

And maybe a bit of satisfaction.

Until he arrived in front of the penalty area, just before the goal. 

Isagi screamed his name like never, with a hopeful tone in his voice. It felt right, and good, to appear now, and to erase the frown off of his Omega. To adapt to his game, and vise-versa, because Nagi wasn't a pawn, and neither was Isagi. They played as equal for the sale of their goal. Together.

His breath calmed down, and he glanced quickly at Rin's frustrated scowl as he recupered the ball who hit the goal's cage, positioning himself safely. Two opposite players came rushing to him, surely thinking about whether tackling him or stealing the ball from him. Did they really thought he was going to strike on the ground? Because that was too bad for them. The ground was his Omega's territory,

Nagi's speciality was the air.

And also tricking his enemies.

So he lifted the ball up, and used a jumping turn, with a terrifying speed, to shoot the ball with all his remaining strength.

Time slowed down, and he watched, quietly humming with contentment, his perfect trajectory. Because the goal keeper could never catch it, he was too far away.

It was a success.

The wonderful, satisfying sound of the ball touching the net was music to his ears, as he huffed a bit when he found himself tripping on the grass, miserably.

But one more time, no matter. 

He didn't mind. 

A loud silence met his goal.

Well, he thought, blinking impassively.

That was not what he expected.

Where were the cheers?

Maybe he should raise his fist up in the air like some football star?

But the silence will make this awkward..

He sighed.


End file.
